


Finding Peace In A New Home

by ButtBunny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, F/M, M/M, Panic Attack, Polyamory, big cuddle fest, mostly vague, poc headcanons hinted at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtBunny/pseuds/ButtBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave's point of view as a narrator recalls an event the night before,<br/>John and Nepeta help the way they have many-a-times. </p><p>Dave's appreciative and loves them both, so so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Peace In A New Home

**Author's Note:**

> For a mutual on Tumblr! [Spartalabouche](Spartalabouche.tumblr.com)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this Dave, I didn't realise it'd be this short aha.


Warm sunshine pours in through the semi-opened blinds. Limbs of varying color are tangled with each other. 

The blanket that once provided warmth and comfort was discarded onto the floor next to their king sized bed, along with other articles of clothing. A layer of stillness and solace was in the atmosphere, three young adults still addressing to the wounds their pasts inflicted on their psychological health.

This morning the huntress and the boy of wind were in a sort of cocoon around the scratched record of a man, who appreciated the comfort even subconsciously. See, the night before, wails were screeched out and shattered the smooth melody that danced around them.

Red eyes were wet and tears spilled onto dark cheeks, dreams were laced with dread, death, and doom. All he could feel in the midst of heavy breathing and hair pulling was a set of hands slipping gently through the thick blond strands to smooth the harsh treatment that was brought upon them. Another pair brushed the tears away and rubbed his scar-filled back gently.

Ragged breaths choked their way out of wet sobs, as small whispers reminded him to _breathe, just like we practiced_ and _I know you're feline bad, but just hear John meowt._ His palms covered his fiery irises, shrouding him in darkness allowing him to think about what his partners taught him before and are whispering about now…

_Inhale...1. 2. 3. 4 -- fuck, his breathing studdered. Once again he started it up:_

_Inhale...1. 2. 3. 4. 5...hold for five...exhale...1. 2. 3. 4. 5..._

Several more repetitions and soon sobbing stops, the shaking subsides, and the tears thin out to dry. He feels full lips kiss his eyebrow, another pair of much thinner lips kiss his shoulder, no matter their shape they both meant being loved. 

He allowed their strong arms to hold him until he felt he could stand on his previously trembling legs. Even so thin fingers he just knew were calloused rested on the small of his back to provide needed stability. Much more feminine but thicker fingers wrapped around his bicep kindly. 

Feet lightly thumped or slapped against tile floors, depending on who wore socks that night. Comfortable companions walked him to the shared bed, he's in the middle and the two blanketed over him along with a sheet. Socks met with feet as they bumped into each other, only to rest soon after. Faces nuzzled into him and hands rested on him, not that he minded. 

Not that he ever minded. 

In fact as the warm glow of morning shifts to a lighter hue, and the bodies on the bed cuddled closer to seek warmth.

Dave found himself thinking this is peace, this is _home._

**Author's Note:**

> Hoh boy, so this was my first time writing something on here... Or my first time writing something in a long time.
> 
> Fun fact: I use that method of breathing excersies to calm myself down in those trying times, Btw if I didn't make it clear you breathe in for 5 seconds, hold it for 3, breathe out for 5.  
> When I was in choir club I would do it for five then gradually add the numbers till it was 8,6,8.
> 
> Another fun fact!: I am in those trying times, trying to move on some things so I turned to writing!
> 
> Criticise, Critique, and Comment!
> 
> I can't wait to try and do more.


End file.
